1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to refrigeration apparatus and in particular to means for providing controlled access to collected ice bodies in a refrigerated space defined by the apparatus cabinet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,602,007 of Philip J. Drieci, an ice storage receptacle is mounted on a small access door carried by a main freezer door of the refrigerator.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,270 of Charles A. Wilcox, the ice receptacle comprises a drawer which includes a front piece effectively forming an additional door to the freezer compartment.
In Donald E. Hilliker et. al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,643,464, a small secondary door is provided for closing an opening in the main freezer door. As in the Wilcox patent, the secondary door is selectively connected to the ice receptacle so as to cause the receptacle to move forwardly to an accessible position when the small door is moved to an open position. The connection between the small door and the ice receptacle is broken when the main freezer door is opened. In the access position, the ice receptacle is spaced inwardly of the opening in the main freezer door, thereby limiting access to the receptacle. The receptacle is limited in its forward movement by suitable stops to permit the small access door to be swung away from the receptacle breaking the connection therebetween while yet maintaining the receptacle in the preselected position so that upon return of the small access door, the connection is remade for subsequent control of the movement of the receptacle within the cabinet.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,883,204 of Luis E. Prada et. al., an ice access apparatus of the type disclosed in the Hilliker patent is provided with an improved means for selectively coupling an ice receptacle to an ice access door.
A number of different prior art structures utilizing movable shelves have been developed. Illustratively, Carl Sander, in U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 659,105 shows a refrigerator having means for automatically moving a sliding support through the action of opening or closing the door to a compartment.
William Robert Wolf shows, in U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 924,027, a cabinet having a plurality of shelves suspended on pivotal links with the assembly being swung by the action of the opening and closing of a front door of the cabinet through an interconnecting lever on the door.
Carl H. Hoffstetter et. al., in U.S. Pat. No. 1,922,585, show a broiler oven wherein the broiler pan is moved inwardly or outwardly through the broiler oven door opening so as to provide access to the contents of the pan for inspection or other purposes. The broiler pan is carried on swingable arms with the swinging of the structure controlled by a handle at the side of the oven cabinet after the door is opened.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,375,359 of William T. Hedlund, a spring-biased tray is supported beneath the evaporator. The swinging movement is controlled by a manually operable handle.
Charles L. Liggett, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,667,396, shows a table, or the like, with a normally concealed minor service member which is swingably mounted by suitable struts which, when released, permit the service member to swing downwardly to a hanging access position.
George C. Harbison, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,776,866, shows a receptacle mounted to the inside of the refrigerated door on swingable links.
James W. Jacobs, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,814,492, and Frank Schneller, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,857,623, disclose additional movable shelf structures wherein the shelves are mounted to swingable links.